


Spick and Span

by ermengarde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, bluebear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy really didn't say, he only let out <i>one sound</i> and he didn't mean to do that. He knows how to keep a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spick and Span

Dean was sitting up at Pastor Jim's big kitchen table doing his work for school, and Sammy was trying to keep Blue Bear quiet in their fortress between the wooden chair and table legs.

"Sammy, come on, I need some help in the office." Pastor Jim was looking in at them, holding the table cloth up, and out of the way.

Sammy stifled a giggle at Pastor Jim's silly upside-down face and shook his head. They were on an important mission to guard Dean's feet from the evil homework monster that distracted him and made his books all messy.

"S'okay Sammy, go on." Dean pushed at him with his toe.

He peered up doubtfully through Dean's knees.

"Really Sammy, s'okay, I'm drawing a picture now."

Sammy smiled, Dean was _great_ at drawing, the homework monsters couldn't mess that up. He scrambled out to Pastor Jim.

oOo

Pastor Jim's office was kind of dark and dusty, and it was full of old books with gold and silver letters on the covers. There was a huge saggy, squishy, couch in one corner and Pastor Jim's big desk which was covered in open books and maps and bits of paper. They were staying with Pastor Jim so Daddy could help him take care of some bad things. Daddy was really good at taking care of bad things.

Pastor Jim patted the couch next to where he was sitting and Sammy sat Blue Bear up on the soft red cushion in the middle before he scrambled up onto the worn leather next to his friend.

Pastor Jim looked at him very seriously and Sammy wondered if he'd maybe done something wrong that he didn't know about. He reached out and grabbed Blue Bear's paw. It wasn't that he was _scared_ but Blue Bear was a very brave bear and sometimes he felt better when Blue Bear could be brave for him.

"Sammy, I need your help"

Sammy raised his chin like Dean did for Daddy. "Yes Sir!"

Pastor Jim smiled. "Dean's sad about something, isn't he Sammy?"

Sammy chewed at his lip. Dean had said he wasn't allowed to tell anyone.

"You don't need to tell me what it is Sammy; I'm just trying to help him. Help _you_ help him."

Sammy considered that for a minute, then took a deep breath. "Daddy said that secrets are important and we're not to tell, ‘cept to him ‘cuz you don't keep secrets from family. Only Dean said sometimes you do - like how Blue Bear got all muddy that time and I'm not allowed to know about my birthday present before I get it." Secrets were very complicated and Blue Bear didn't really get them either.

Pastor Jim was making a weird face at him and Sammy pulled Blue Bear onto his knee. Maybe he _was_ in trouble after all.

"Sounds like your Daddy's got the right idea - and I'm not sure you should be keeping secrets about Blue Bear getting muddy. Was anyone else hurt?"

Sammy shook his head, hard.

"Okay then, that might fall under _need to know_."

Pastor Jim was smiling, which was good...even if Sammy had no idea what he was talking about.

The bouncy spring that held the seat of the couch up twanged as Pastor Jim stood too quickly and Sammy squished Blue Bear tightly as they bounced in his wake. Pastor Jim had picked up his Diary from the desk; the Big Book that said when they'd last been on a visit, when the tuna bake from Mrs. Saret had arrived, when Christmas was....Christmas wasn't coming soon, was it? It didn't _feel_ like Christmas, but it had been hot when they were in California that time. Cold places were best, with snow, so the reindeer were happy.

"Sammy, it's your Daddy's birthday soon, isn't it?"

Sammy nodded. Dean hadn't said not to say _that_.

"Is Dean worried that your Daddy might not be with you guys to celebrate?"

Sammy shook his head. If he didn't say anything, he wasn't telling secrets.

"Good. He'll be here and we'll have a party for him, huh? I'm sure one of the ladies would make a cake and we can give him a prese..."

Sammy couldn't help the noise he made - really he couldn't.

"Is Dean worried about not having a present for your Dad, Sammy?"

Sammy bit his lip hard, making sure no other noises could escape before he told them to.

Pastor Jim smiled at him. "Why don't you go and see if Dean's finished his homework and then you two can have a run round the garden while I heat up dinner?"

"I never said, Pastor Jim, I never..." Sammy _hadn't_. Sammy could keep secrets.

"No, you didn't say, Sammy." Pastor Jim's face was serious. "On you go."  
Sammy slid off the couch and headed back to the kitchen.

oOo

Dinner was yet _another_ tuna bake. Sammy sighed. Tuna bake was okay, but they'd had it every night for _ever_ and he was going to grow fins. Dean kicked him under the table and glared. That meant _shut up and eat and then say thank you_ , so he frowned and started eating. Dean could explain to Daddy about them needing to go and live in the sea.

Pastor Jim coughed. "Dean, Mrs. Halson is sick and I wondered if you and Sammy might do some chores around the church to fill in? Sweeping, dusting and polishing the silver?

"Yessir." Dean was practically vibrating.

"Good. Tomorrow, after breakfast, then. I'll pay you $5 if you do a good job." Dean started to speak but Pastor Jim raised his hand. "It's what Mrs. Halson would have been paid. I know you'll do at least as good a job, so that's what you get paid, too."

oOo

They did an even _better_ job than Mrs. Halson would've. There was no dust _anywhere_ , Blue Bear had checked. The silver all shone and Sammy and Dean were only a little bit covered in black from the polish. They'd swept into all the corners and had chased out the big spiders that had lived in the corner behind the altar. Sammy was glad. Jesus loved all creatures, but no one wanted great big enormous spiders living just behind their bottom. It was nice in the church; the sun shone through the stained glass window and it smelled like warm wood and polish. He lay back on the carpet and looked up at the roof; it was kind of dusty up in the corners, but he didn't think they could reach, even if he stood on Dean's shoulders and held Blue Bear up as high as he could. He bet Mrs. Halson had never even _tried_ standing on anyone's shoulders to clean the high bits.

Dean nudged him with his foot. "C'mon Sammy, it's time for lunch, quit daydreaming."

"S'long as it's not more tuna." He muttered as he scrambled to his feet. A loud bark of laughter from behind him nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"No Sammy, I think you two deserve something a bit better than that for doing such a good job. How does peanut butter and jelly sound?" Dean was glaring at him, but Pastor Jim sounded like he was in a really good mood.

"Awesome!" Sammy and Blue Bear raced ahead of Pastor Jim back to the kitchen so they could be sure that he made the sandwiches right.

There was an envelope in the middle of the kitchen table, and Sammy recognized the letters that made his and Dean's names. "Is that mail for me n'Dean?"

"No Sammy, that's your payment for this morning."

"Oh." Sammy frowned, and waited for Pastor Jim to turn around and start making their lunch before he started whispering in Blue Bear's ear. "Maybe he didn't know the letters for your name, there are a lot of them and _I'm_ not very good at them. I'll share with you, I promise."

Dean trailed into the kitchen, clanking with the brush and mop and bucket and things they'd used to clean the church. Pastor Jim smiled at him and gestured at the envelope.

"Your money’s on the table, Dean." Dean started to shake his head. "You boys earned it fair and square; I've never seen the church so clean. I figured we could all go to Wal-Mart this afternoon and pick up some supplies for your Dad's birthday party, and you could use your money to buy him a present."

Pastor Jim was _so clever_ and Dean was smiling. He'd have to clear spending their money on a present for Daddy with Blue Bear, but Blue Bear loved Daddy too, and _five whole dollars_ would buy just about anything!


End file.
